


11:59

by meloncoolie



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Why is the title so vague, made out of boredom, sorta ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 21:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15300336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meloncoolie/pseuds/meloncoolie
Summary: I’ll stay awake———-‘Cause the dark’s not taking prisoners tonight.





	11:59

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! I just got an account on this website. I’m very excited to share my works with you all!

**It’s late at night.**

 

**Very late.**

 

I lay in my bed, with my eyes closed loosely. A soft breeze blows past my curtains and across the surface of my blanket. I squint.

 

Now I can’t sleep. So much for trying to go to bed. 

 

I toss myself over on one side.  **Nope, not comfy.** I try the other side— **no, still not working.**

 

**This...is hopeless.** I try focusing on the ticking alarm clock on my dresser. 

Tick...

Tick...

Tick... **nah.** Now that noise is distracting and is getting on my nerves.

 

But then I hear something else. Another noise, coming from the room next to mine. I can make the sound out to be a soft crying noise. 

 

I tiptoe by my cracked-open door, and peek inside the other room.

 

The person in the bed is tossed over on one side, his black hair all tousled up and messy. The blankets on his bed are lopsided, and his curled-up form can be made out. I softly step closer to the bed, and make my way around to where he’s facing.

 

**Are you alright?** I shake him lightly.  **Hello?**

 

His crimson eyes spring open and he shoots up into a sitting position. His paranoid gaze lands on me. 

 

**Hello? Are you okay?!**

 

He continues to give me that same stare, only its gaze gets more fearful with every second that passes. It doesn’t even seem like he’s looking at me anymore; he stares like he’s looking right through me. My heartbeat grows more loud and threatening as every silent moment goes by.

 

**Hey! C’mon, answer me! IZAYA!!**

 

 

His trance ceases as he turns toward me with humanlike paranoia. A blink, then another one. Hands on my shoulders turn into a tight embrace. A hug from a “god”.

 

I wrap my arms around his slim but strong body. I can feel him shaking, perhaps involuntarily.  **It’s okay. I don’t know what happened to you, but everything will be fine.** I utter words of comfort. They usually work for others.

 

But I don’t know how they’ll work on him.

 

 

 

 


End file.
